Fantasmas
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Se dice que en las bodegas de la sección cientifica aparecen fantasmas, se dicen que son violentos, es un misterio que Lavi no se puede resistir a resolver. Yullen


**Fantasmas**

 **por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, SEMIAU, yullen.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Por los oscuros pasillos de la Orden Oscura corrían rumores. Terribles lamentos, gritos ahogados, jadeos entrecortados y golpeteos incesantes; sonidos que te pondrían los pelos de punta si andabas cerca de las bodegas. Veamos los testimonios:

\- Bajé por materiales, Komui rompió todo en un arranque de celos, y no pude entrar, se escuchaban gritos de dolor pero no había nada - dijo Johnny, la primera víctima de los avistamientos.

\- Escuché golpes, entré pensando que alguien se había quedado encerrado, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, una estantería se cayó y una extraña voz, ronca, me dijo "vete, inmundo gusano" - confirmó otro miembro de la sección científica.

Los directivos concluyen que son eventos aislados. Los expertos en ciencia dicen lo contrario.

\- es posible que se trate de manifestaciones fantasmales, hace diez años se realizaron muchos experimentos que terminaron mal, como bien sabemos, puede tratarse de almas en pena - dijo Komui, director de la sección científica, de manera extraoficial."

Lavi redactaba su informe en la biblioteca, aunque para los demás aquello no tenía mayor misterio, como Bookman, debía registrarlo.

La idea de que hubieran almas en pena en un recinto "santo" como lo era la Orden podía sonar absurdo aunque no parecía ser tan descabellado, de por si él. Edificio era tétrico y el historial que le precedía no ayudaba en mucho, dejo de redactar el informe pues parecía que lo mejor sería observar el extraño fenómeno y registrarlo con sus propios ojos.

No había estado mucho por allí, aquel lugar parecía área restringida y que no solía ser visitado a menudo por eso también la falta de iluminación.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, el joven pelirrojo se sobresalto, vio al responsable o más bien a los responsables de tan repentino acto.

Kanda tenía una cara fastidiada mientras era seguido por Link y Allen.

\- Mas te vale sentarte en cualquier otro lugar Moyashi, como te sientes cerca de mi te corto - dijo Kanda con su peculiar mal humor, parecían regresar de una misión. Allen le saco la lengua diciéndole que entonces se encargara solo del reporte de la misión.

Link trató de poner orden, ambos se negaban a cooperar.

Lavi le hizo señas a Allen abriendo una silla para que se acercara. Allen dudó, era difícil hacer un reporte con Lavi parloteando pero se veía ocupado en su trabajo. Se saludaron.

\- ¡Señor inspector! - llamó Lavi mirándolo intensamente, Link tosió un poco ante su ímpetu - necesito información.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - Link comenzó a repasar todos los tópicos ultra secretos que no tenía permitido revelar y la forma de evadir las preguntas sobre ellos.

\- usted es un hombre observador - sin duda lo era - y me gustaría saber si ha escuchado ese rumor sobre los ruidos extraños en la bodega, ¿ha notado algo raro? - dijo Lavi con una mano en la barbilla

\- Mi trabajo consiste en vigilar a Walker...

\- pero lleva registro de todo - dijo Lavi acercándose sobre la mesa.

\- No de esa clase de cosas - dijo ofendido, aunque si había escuchado al respecto, su compromiso con el trabajo lo hizo documentarlo.

\- ¿Y tu Allen? ¿Cuándo te has perdido por la zona no escuchas algo?

\- Uhmm... pues, no suelo ir por allí - dijo Allen algo pensativo - más bien ni estaba enterado de un suceso así.

Lavi suspiro algo cansado, no tenía muchas pistas al respecto. - ¡Oye Yuu! ¿Qué hay de ti? - probo a preguntar pero Kanda le dirigió una mirada asesina - Parece que nadie tiene algo concreto, solo unos pocos de la sección científica. Dicen que quizás sean almas en pena que rondan por allí - Lavi vio divertido como al Moyashi se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿Almas en pena? - preguntó tratando de sonar calmado.

-Si, escuchan lamentos, gritos y gemidos fantasmales.

\- Debe ser alguien jugando un broma - dijo Link considerando aquello como una tontería.

\- Tal vez, pero no lo sabré hasta investigar.

\- Si son fantasmas de verdad, te vas a ir a la mierda - dijo Kanda sin quitar la mirada de su reporte mientras se burlaba.

\- ¿Qué dices, Moyashi? ¿Me acompañas? - dijo Lavi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Allen.

\- no me llames así - recalcó entre dientes quitando su brazo.

\- si Walker va, me temo que tendría que ir yo también - dijo Link.

Allen miro un tanto desesperado a Lavi, pues la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a buscar almas en pena, de por si era un tanto doloroso para el ya el solo hecho de ver las almas atrapadas en los akumas.

\- ¡Tsk! que no ves que el Moyashi se caga del susto- dijo Kanda en un tono burlón.

Allen frunció el ceño y se levanto de golpe de su silla, Kanda de cierta manera había logrado su objetivo de molestar al Moyashi - ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Si entonces te crees tan fuerte porque no bajas allí?!

\- No tendría caso ir allí, solo debe haber polvo y humedad, son solo unos miedosos los de la sección científica.

\- Gallina- dijo Allen mirándolo con reproche.

-Moyashi - respondió Kanda apretando la pluma y enterrándola en el papel para tratar de controlarse.

Ya habían tenido pleitos en la biblioteca, no estaba dispuesto a pasar semanas encerrado catalogando todos los estantes que habían tirado el piso.

-Yuu debe acompañarnos, él sabe de fantasmas - dijo Lavi determinándolo

\- qué va a saber ese Bakanda? - Allen se cruzó de brazos despreciando a Kanda con la mirada.  
Kanda se levantó y le lanzó una carpeta llena de reportes. Link la esquivó y lo amenazó con registrar el incidente.

\- ¿En la rama asiática había fantasmas, cierto? - dijo Lavi

-¡Tsk! - Kanda se volvió a sentar - son estupideces.

\- entonces no tendrás problema en acompañarnos y probar que no hay fantasmas - dijo Allen.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que vaya? - amenazó - tal vez quieres que te convierta en uno de ellos.

Allen entrecerró sus ojos - Como si pudieras, Bakanda.

\- ¡Walker!- Link intervino viendo que Kanda estaba a punto de quebrar su pluma. - Es mejor que se guarden sus comentarios, estamos en la biblioteca- ambos giraron sus rostros completamente enojados como si fueran niños regañados.

\- Entonces ¡está decidido! - dijo Lavi emocionado - Vamos hoy a media noche.

Kanda salió en cuanto terminó su reporte y se fue sin decir palabra. Pensó en el desafío, el Moyashi era un idiota.

Allen pasó a su habitación antes de la cena, Link lo esperaba afuera pero dentro, encontró a Kanda con mala cara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo alarmado

\- tenía que hablar contigo en privado - dijo sabiendo que no podían acelerarse con gritos y violencia con el dos puntos tan cerca.

\- ¿Y si Link entraba conmigo?

\- lo asesinaría si entrena a verte cambiar - dijo Kanda levantándose.

Allen se hizo unos pasos hacia atrás y se apresuró a desabotonar su saco.

\- ¿Eres idiota?

\- No me llames así.

\- Sabes que estaban hablando de los ruidos que hacemos en la bodega cuando coge...

\- shhhh, ¡Bakanda! - dijo cubriéndose la boca - qué se supone que dijera.

\- el conejo no va a dejar en paz el asunto.

\- Lo sé, pero... solo deberíamos seguirle la corriente-dijo dejando el saco a un lado - Al final cuando vea que no pasa nada, se le olvidara.

\- ¡Tsk! si no fueras tan ruidoso - dijo Kanda en un susurro, el saco de Allen voló y le dio en la cara- ¡¿Qué demonios?! Maldito Moyashi!

\- Pues te recuerdo también es tu culpa, además a veces haces ruido, es bastante tétrico - dijo Allen ajustando su chaleco. Kanda volvió a chasquear la lengua.

\- ¿Walker?- escucho la voz de Link llamándole.

\- ¡Voy! - gritó Allen apresurándose pues no quería que Link entrara y viera a su visitante inesperado.

Era terrible que pensaran en sus ruidos sexuales como lamentos de ultra tumba, pero así era la cosa, mejor que lo creyeran así.

Se fue a cenar y Kanda salió un rato después, no se miraron en el comedor. Al dar las doce, Lavi corrió a sacarlos de sus habitaciones. Viendo que era imposible escapar, todos se reunieron en el elevador y bajaron con mala cara.

-Traje algunos amuletos - dijo Lavi poniéndole un collar de ajos a Allen - toma, un estaca - le entregó a Link un pedazo de palo de escoba afilado.

\- ¿Que eso no es para vampiros? - dijo Allen mirando su collar.

\- No sabemos que podemos encontrar, así que vengo preparado - dijo mostrando una cruz de plata a Kanda quien puso una mueca de desagrado negándose a tomarla.

\- Si aparece tengo a Mugen que es más efectiva que esa porquería.

\- Kanda Yuu! llamar porquería a un símbolo de la iglesia es una grave ofensa - dijo Link escandalizado, Kanda chasqueo la lengua sin tomar lo que Lavi aseguraba podría salvar su vida si había un salvaje hombre lobo allí abajo.

\- No hay nada allá abajo. Al menos trajiste una lama para - dijo viendo despectivamente el collar de ajos del Moyashi.

-La orden no estuvo dispuesta a apoyar mi investigación, así que traje velas.

Repartió una para Allen y otra la sostuvo él, en caso de un ataque, los más útiles eran Link y Kanda, explicó que no podría darle a un fantasma con su martillo pues no tenían cuerpo y Allen sólo se dejó llevar.

Ahora se veían más tétricos que antes. Por si fuera poco, Lavi encendió incienso y repartió varitas para todos.

\- Apesta - Kanda la sostuvo de mala gana.

\- Es una ofrenda, tal vez logremos apaciguar su ira.

\- ¿Ira? ¿Crees que sean violentos? - dijo Allen soñando preocupado.

\- los de la sección científica están seguros que no tienen el mejor humor del mundo. Se la pasan golpeando las paredes.

Allen desvió la mirada hacia las paredes sencillamente no podía mirar a Lavi hablando del tema, seguro se notaria que sus mejillas se coloraban aunque estuvieran casi en plena oscuridad...

Lavi lo animo a seguir adelante ya con las velas encendidas, podían ver un gran pasillo con muchas puertas.

\- ¿Revisaremos todas esas habitaciones? - dijo mirando a Lavi que parecía no decidirse por donde comenzar.

\- ¡Claro! o al menos hasta donde los espíritus nos dejen.

Kanda rodó los ojos fastidiado pues pasarían toda la noche si eso era así, le dio un empujón a Allen para que caminara pues quería volver lo antes posible.

Link se acerco a abrir la primera puerta cercana a ellos, pues llevaban un buen rato diciéndose de cual abrir primero.

La bodega No. 1 correspondiente a materiales de la sección científica estaba hecha un desastre. Al entrar, Link tomó nota para hacer que la sección pusiera manos a la obra con ella.

-¿Qué se supone que buscamos? - dijo Kanda fastidiado.

\- Cualquier signo de... - Lavi se quedó callado alumbrando una mesa - ¡Aquí! - le gritó a Link y Allen.

Sobra la mesa se apreciaba la gruesa capa de polvo y unas manos marcadas. La vela bajó y mostró movimientos revueltos plasmados en el polvo.

Kanda se asomó. Eso era de cuando había puesto en cuatro al Moyashi y luego le había dado la vuelta para subir sus piernas en sus hombros.

\- Eso no creo que pruebe nada - dijo Allen tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

\- Walker tiene razón - dijo Link - Esas marcas las pudieron hacer alguno de los científicos cuando han bajado acá a buscar algo.

\- Oh! vamos, no me arruinen esto- dijo Lavi desanimándose, pues lo que el Inspector decía tenía sentido. - Solo debemos seguir buscando, estoy seguro de que encontraremos una pista,- sacudió un libro de una estantería, el polvo en ese lugar era atroz, se preguntaba porque no limpiaban un poco.

Kanda ya cansado de no ver nada relevante allí decidió que era mejor avanzar así podrían terminar más rápido, pensó, pasaron a la siguiente habitación, encontraron prácticamente lo mismo solo que no había evidencia alguna de. Alguna "presencia".

Regresaron derrotados esa noche. Lavi insistía en que debían ser minuciosos pero todos estaban tan cansados que lo ignoraron y no trataron de seguirle el juego.

Los días siguientes nadie quiso acompañarlo, se dejaron de escuchar ruidos un tiempo hasta que Reever llegó corriendo a la oficina de ciencias con cara de pánico. Contó que había tratado en entrar en la bodega que albergaba los archivos de experimentos clasificados, al fondo, vio una figura moviéndose y cuando trató de levantar una lámpara para ver de qué se trataba, se escuchó un grito y algo saltó encima de él provocando que la lámpara cayera y se rompiera. Todo había pasado en segundos y él no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo.

\- eran dos, el fantasma que aulló y el que me saltó encima - dijo en crisis mientras trataba de beber su 15° taza de café en el día a pesar de los temblores que lo derramaban.

Lavi de inmediato fue a entrevistarlo. Kanda y Allen agradecieron que Reever estuviera muy desvelado como para actuar cuerdo.

\- Realmente no creo que encontremos nada - dijo Allen algo pesimista, no le agradaba mucho perder sus horas de sueño buscando "fantasmas".

\- Dicen que esta es la mejor hora para encontrar espíritus - dijo Lavi indicando las 3 de la mañana.

\- Es muy tarde - se quejo el albino viendo a Link de reojo esperando algo de apoyo pero increíblemente el inspector estaba de lado de Lavi por más absurdo que sonara, pues el tema comenzaba a interesarle y había que resolver esto.

\- Walker, si no es realmente un fantasma puede ser un enemigo oculto, no podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

De nuevo estaban ahí, buscando indicios de aquella criatura que había atacado a Reever. Allen estaba de mal humor. Kanda y él no habían tenido sexo en semanas por esas búsquedas locas, sin embargo, comenzaba a creer que otra pareja había tomado su lugar. Ellos no habían sido los de la bodega de archivos.

\- Asustemos al conejo - dijo Kanda cuando los dejaron vigilando la puerta.

Kanda también estaba desesperado. Y tampoco quería pensar que otra pareja estaba usando su lugar porque entonces tendrían que buscar otro.

\- ¿Qué propones?

\- darle fantasmas - dijo Kanda sonriendo de lado

\- Esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, era mejor darle al pelirrojo lo que pedía, así quizás saciarían su curiosidad.

Tanto Lavi como Link parecían concentrados en buscar al ' fantasma' que no se fijaron en su pequeña conspiración. Lenta y sigilosamente desaparecieron de la habitación. Allen había apagado la vela para no delatarse, Kanda lo guiaba sujetándole la mano, pues estaba acostumbrado a andar por los pasillos oscuros.

\- Vamos a la siguiente bodega, cuando nos vengan a buscar les daremos el susto de sus vidas - dijo Kanda tratando de contener su emoción, pues ver la cara pálida del inspector y el conejo valdría la pena.

Entraron en una de las bodegas que parecía poco visitada, había mucho polvo, el Moyashi casi lo arruinaba a punto de estornudar.

Se escondieron tras un librero, jalaron las telas que cubrían algunos muebles y se las pusieron encima, no era el mejor método, pero serviría de algo.

En cuanto escucharon el ruido de la puerta, se alertaron, Kanda corrió por detrás de los estantes sacudiendo todo. Lavi se abrazó a Link.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! - gritó el inspector haciendo a un lado al pelirrojo.

Allen tiró los libros pasando la mano desde atrás, parecía que habían salido volando. Kanda se reunió con él cuando los otros dos comenzaron a lanzar la luz por todas partes.

\- grita, Moyashi - dijo Kanda en un susurro

Allen lo intentó, pero no se escuchó terrible.

\- grita como si te lo estuviera metiendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Allen se puso rojo y nervioso

Kanda chascó la lengua y le estrujó la entrepierna provocando que soltara un gemido.

Tanto Link como Lavi se asustaron ante el grito adolorido. Allen enojado estrujo sus partes a Kanda como venganza provocando que Kanda diera un grito espeluznante.

Ambos estaban expectantes de las reacciones del par de curiosos.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Lavi algo tembloroso, pero Link se mantuvo firme diciendo que tenían a los espectros muy cerca quizás con un padre nuestro los exorcizaría.

Kanda no podía con la estupidez de ambos.

\- Mejor terminemos esto y hagámoslos ver como idiotas - dijo Kanda fastidiado de escuchar el plan de los otros dos, Allen simplemente se encogió de hombros pues quería volver a su habitación y dormir.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, todos se quedaron estáticos en silencio.

Una extraña figura caminaba a paso lento entre los estantes. Lavi y Link pensaron que era Allen o Kanda pero al ver la estatura lo descartaron.

-no es momento para bromas, preséntese o lo reportaré con los directivos.

-ustedes no tienen permiso de estar aquí - respondió el sujeto con una voz cavernosa.

La figura se fue acercando. Su piel era pálida incluso a la luz de las velas.

Allen y Kanda se quedaron quietos observando, algo no estaba bien.

\- Identifíquese - ordeno Link pero solo recibió una risa burlona de parte de aquel allí presente, Lavi sabía que ese sujeto no era alguien común y corriente.

\- ¿Acaso eres un Noé?- Pregunto Lavi algo ansioso. El sujeto rio aun mas fuerte provocándole un escalofrió.

\- Como te atreves a compararme con esa basura - dijo en un tono de desagrado- Lo siento, pero están en mi camino- dijo avanzando hacia ellos. Link de inmediato se puso en guardia preparando sus hechizos para someter al sospechoso.

\- Crees que podrás detenerme, no eres rival - Allen miraba entre los libros, sin esperarlo, su mirada se topó con la del sujeto, este de inmediato sonrió - ahí estás - dijo hablándole.

\- Moyashi - Kanda le tomó la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

No le daba buena espina, aquel sujeto olía a sangre y estaba seguro que no era humano.

El sujeto se lanzó hacia adelante y Link lo atrapó con sus plumas iluminando la habitación. Lavi pudo ver perfectamente que era una criatura blanca, con forma humana pero claramente no era humana, no tenía nariz y estaba calvo.

Kanda lo vio también, tomó la mano del Moyashi y tiró de él entre los estantes hasta sacarlo del lugar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡LINK Y LAVI SIGUEN ADENTRO! - dijo Allen tratando de regresar

\- ¿No lo viste? ¡Moyashi! ¡Esa cosa iba tras de ti!

Allen se negaba a avanzar, los gritos de Lavi y Link resonaron en el lugar, Allen quiso volver pero Kanda tuvo que tirar de él con fuerza.

\- Debemos volver Lavi y Link están en problemas - dijo desesperado al dejar de oír sus voces.

\- No hay tiempo Moyashi- dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, el albino se detuvo de golpe sosteniendo su brazo mientras respiraba agitadamente, su brazo dolía. No entendía porque su inocencia reaccionaba de esa manera.

Kanda lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó lejos de ahí. Allen insistía en volver, pero no lo permitió, aceptó regresar sólo una vez que Allen estuviera en un lugar seguro.

-escapó... - susurró la criatura al sentir a Allen lejos de su alcance.

Link y Lavi yacían en el piso inconsciente. Los había tomado por sorpresa y había logrado evadirlos sin problemas gracias a la carta de fantasma, sin embargo, había sido imprudente al atacar. Tendría que esperar otro momento para ir tras Walker.

Salir de la bodega, luciendo como ahora, lo pondría como objetivo, y aunque podría enfrentar a cualquiera, las órdenes eran hacerlo con discreción. Nadie les creería que habían visto un bicho en las bodegas.

Aunque sentir a Clown Crown "llamándolo" era encantador, su único deseo era "salvar" a Allen, se alejo de aquel lugar tomando la apariencia de un cardenal.

\- Ya basta, suéltame Bakanda - pidió Allen cuando su brazo dejo de punzar. Sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¡ Tsk!- lo dejo caer sin mucha ceremonia, Allen se quejo molesto, le parecía que Kanda estaba más alterado de lo habitual.

\- Debemos volver por Link y Lavi, podrían estar heridos.

-manda a tu bicho ese - dijo señalando a Timcampy, que acababa de aparecer - que pida ayuda.

Allen envió a Tim mientras ellos volvían. Ambos pensaban en lo ocurrido. En verdad había una criatura en ese lugar, no sabían si era un fantasma o algo enviado por el conde, pero podían confirmar que había algo y habían tenido bastante suerte de que no los atrapada distraídos en plena acción.

Aunque entraron en la habitación, no vieron rastro del sujeto. Link comenzaba a recuperarse y se veía ileso, no más que el golpe en la frente después de caer.

-donde estabas Walker? - fue lo primero que dijo.

Allen le explicó que se hallaban en la siguiente bodega. Lavi despertó en histeria y emoción creyendo que había tenido un encuentro con el más allá.

Ambos aun parecían confundidos por todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando les preguntaban si recordaban a ese extraño ser que los ataco ambos pero solo le miraron confundidos pues solo recordaban que algunos libros se habían caído del estante y haber oído algunos ruidos extraños.

\- ¿Es decir que ustedes si vieron al fantasma?- dijo Lavi algo emocionado, Allen y Kanda solo intercambiaron miradas algo nerviosos. Lo que sea que le hubiera hecho "eso" les había borrado la memoria al respecto.

Lavi dejo de quejarse para decir que su cabeza aun dolía, Link también se quejo del dolor de cabeza, tuvieron que llevarlos a la enfermería, la jefa de enfermeras solo los llamo idiotas, estarían en observación lo que restaba de la noche.

Al final prefirieron hacer de cuenta que todo había estado en la imaginación de Lavi. Kanda y Allen acordaron no volver a esas bodegas. Kanda estaba totalmente convenciendo que esa criatura quería a Allen y aunque el Moyashi no lo creía, no tenía más remedio que atenerse y buscar otro lugar para tener sus encuentros furtivos.

Los golpes y lamentos dejaron de escucharse y los rumores de fenómenos paranormales se diluyeron. El Bookman puso a trabajar a Lavi para que dejara de buscar fantasmas.


End file.
